Shuffled!
by Your Mom's A Wookie
Summary: Ten songs and ten short fanfictions that go along with them!


So after looking at other fanfiction stories here, I came across this type of fic. Its where you shuffle your music player and write a short story pertaining to the song. It looked fun so I decided to try it out! You all should too! Its fun, and it really tests your creativity! I used only one OC, but the rest are official lion king characters!

* * *

**Breakdown - Seether**

"I haven't done anything!" Nuka screamed as he ran from his mothers jaws.

Zira merely ran after him, her red eyes glowing with the desire to hurt. The adolescent was no where near as fast as she, and within minutes she had him pinned. She snarled into his face.

"Please, Mother! What have I done?" He screamed in terror.

Zira, seeing him absolutely terrified, let her lips cover her teeth in a sick smile. "Nothing."

Nuka blinked in confusion. "I don't understand."

The lioness barked out a laugh, "Just reminding you of your place, Nuka." She continued chuckling as she got off her son.

"My place?" The young lion wheezed, the fright unwilling to let him go.

"Kovu is the chosen one." She reminded him.

"Mother, if you'll just give me a chance! I am so much more than anyone thinks!" He pleaded.

"It doesn't matter. You'll never live up to Scar."

Nuka's heart shattered.

* * *

**My Wish - Rascal Flats**

Simba looked out into what was his kingdom from the summit, the comforting wind of his father blew through his mane. "It's going to be a good day, father."

"Daddy?" A small voice whispered from behind him.

He cast a look over his shoulder to see his daughter, a nervous expression on her face. Simba turned fully to address her, "Kiara? What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Daddy, "she repeated, "I'm scared."

Simba smiled and went to nuzzle his daughter, "It's just pre-coronation jitters."

"But what if I'm not as good as you!" She exclaimed, "Dad, what if I screw the whole kingdom up!"

Simba chuckled, "Kiara, ever since you were born all I ever wanted was for you to go and do great things." He smiled before continuing, "And you will. You're going to do fantastic. My blood runs through your veins, doesn't it?"

Kiara looked up at her father hopefully, "You really think so?"

"As long as you keep smiling, the sun will come up for you."

They shared a loving look before Simba spoke, "Let's go, don't want to be late."

Kiara nodded and they both made their way down to begin the crowning of the new queen.

* * *

**I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby - 3OH!3**

Young prince Malka strutted around the pride dwelling, winking at various lionesses as he passed. His ego inflated as they swooned over him. He had come a long way from the scared and desperate cub that had wandered into the Pridelands.

Suddenly, a pale lioness jumped in his way, "Hey, stud." She purred.

Malka put on a fake smile, "Hey, uh…"

"Tesi." She finished with narrow eyes.

"Right, Tesi. Well, I have to be going. My father needs me." Malka said before trying to step around her, but he failed.

Tesi intercepted him at every move, "Listen, I had a lot of fun last night." Her eyes twinkled with memories.

"Of course you did." Malka replied arrogantly as he sat down. "You were with me." He finished with a smirk.

She gave a smirk herself, "Or maybe it was it because we were together?"

The lion chuckled, "Sure, babe, sure."

"So let's make things official then. My mother will be so proud."

The prince gave her a puzzled grin, "Make what official?"

Tesi gave her own chuckle before declaring, "We're mates now, aren't we?"

Malka looked at her for a moment, then moved to stand, "I don't know what you're talking about, Tusa."

She glared at him, "Its Tesi! And yes you do! Last night-!"

"You don't think I've had a night like that before?" The peach lion snorted, "Look, last night was fun, but that's all it was. You're really nothing special to me, sorry."

Malka moved around the dumbfounded lioness and on to his cave where his father awaited him.

* * *

**Nothing Else Matters - Metallica (the greatest)**

Mufasa laughed wildly as his little brother fought to catch up with him. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Taka grinning back. He then cub roared while turning and running right at his brother. Taka balked as Mufasa tackled him to the ground. He regained himself and quickly flipped them over so that he could pin his older brother.

"Pinned ya!" He shouted happily.

Mufasa's brows scrunched together as he shoved Taka off, "Get off'a me!"

Taka leaped off giggling, "How's it feel to be the loser, big brother?"

"I don't know," Mufasa replied as he got up into a pouncing position, "you tell me!" he finished as he shot out at Taka.

Both cubs growled as they wrestled in the savannah. After several minutes of this, they both flopped down in the grass to rest. The two cubs panted heavily with huge grins on their faces as Mufasa glanced up at the clouds.

"Look Taka! That cloud looks like dad!" Mufasa shouted excitedly.

The brown cub looked up at the sky to see that his golden brother was right. "Oh….yeah."

Mufasa furrowed his brow and looked to the cub beside him, "Taka?"

However, Taka didn't look back at him. "He doesn't like me so much."

"Who? Dad?"

"Yeah." Taka sighed.

"Don't worry about it, bro. Mom and I love you. And one day, dad won't be here and it will just be us!"

Taka looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, King Mufasa!"

"And King Taka!" Mufasa cheered.

The two brothers laughed together before a comforting silence fell over them.

In a small voice, Taka broke it, "Mufasa, we'll always be together, won't we?"

"'Course we will, you're my little brother! Nothing could tear us apart!" Mufasa grinned.

"We'll be together forever?"

"Forever and always! As long as we stick together, nothing bad can ever happen!" Mufasa closed his eyes and smiled.

Taka smiled too, and looked up into the blue sky, envisioning the day when the Pridelands would have two kings instead of one.

* * *

**Untitled - Simple Plan**

"Zira, give me your paw!" The golden princess over me pleaded.

Insolent fool.

I swiped at her, and slid further down the rocky ledge. I gasped, looking up to my children, willing them, if only one of them, to help me.

They weren't going to.

Simba's brat said something else. Filled with anger and spite I threw myself down. The fall was exhilarating, the part where I hit the water- not so much. Some unseen force pulled me under, and no matter how hard I fought, I couldn't get back up. Pieces of log rammed into me, breaking my bones, tearing my fur, and embedding splinters into my body. Still, I fought until I could fight no more.

After what felt like hours, my mind began to haze over.

I could no longer see, I no longer hurt.

When I did open my eyes again, I was laying in the wastelands. I had somehow washed ashore, and was still alive. Though I was in the place I had been banished to, I had never felt so happy.

Then the pain hit.

Agony washed over me and ripped through my body. I had never felt such pain. Whenever I tried to move, pain exploded from everywhere. I cried out. Though it was in vain, I felt somewhat better.

But, I knew that I was dying.

My bones were broken, my spirit was too. There was nothing left in me, only a deep regret at never avenging the one I loved.

Life went on around me, animal herds moved, the wind blew through the tall grasses. In the distance, I could pick up my son's roar.

No. Not my son. A traitor.

I growled. How did things come to be this way? Where had I gone wrong?

How could this happen to me?

* * *

**Fame - Lady Gaga**

Vitani blew her bangs out of her eyes as she side stepped Kovu's attack. The brown adolescent landed in a heap behind her. She snickered at him but abruptly stopped as their mother stalked over.

"Kovu! You have got to move faster!" She sneered as she stood over her two cubs.

"I'm sorry, Mother! I'm trying!" He said as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Do it again." Zira commanded. She walked out of the way and plopped down to watch.

Kovu scrambled back to his spot across from his sister and readied himself for a pounce. Vitani crouched as well and bared her small fangs. It was then the darker of the two shot off and barreled towards the dusty one. She barely had any time to react before he collided into her and latched on to an ear. The lioness growled and kicked her hind legs into his soft belly. He balked and Vitani took advantage of this by thrusting her legs up once more which sent the male flying.

He again landed in a heap. He groaned in pain but got up on four paws and stood to face his sister. They bared their teeth at each other, ready to go again, when Zira roared.

"Enough!" She stalked back over to them but her piercing gaze was squarely on Kovu, "Do you know what we must do?"

"Kill Simba." He tentively replied.

"Do you know why?"

"To avenge Scar." He pinned his ears to his head as his mother's gaze turned angrier.

"And how do you think we'll accomplish any of that if you, the chosen one, aren't up to par? Right now, you are a disgrace to Scar! Undeserving of his name!" She growled.

Kovu crouched low to the ground, frightened.

She turned her attention to her daughter, "Vitani, you on the other hand are doing very well. Run through the agility and endurance exercises with Kovu."

"Yes, Mother!" She replied enthusiastically.

At that, Zira stalked away to find Nuka, her cubs staring after her.

"Man," Vitani chuckled, "she is not happy with you."

"Is she ever?" Kovu replied sullenly. He picked his ears up and addressed his sister, "I don't get it. I mean, why is it so important to avenge Scar anyway?"

"'Cause Kovu, she wants the fame!"

"Fame?" He questioned.

"The fact that once you overthrow Simba, we all become royalty! That means animals everywhere will know who we are! We'll get everything we want!" Vitani exclaimed excitedly.

"That seems like a stupid reason." He huffed.

"To you!" She scoffed. "But I understand mother. I too want lions at my beck and call, I wana sit at the top of Pride Rock and watch the sun rise and set. I want to be important!"

"Ha!" Kovu puffed out his chest. "You'll never be as important as me."

Vitani smirked, "If you keep up what you just showed mother, I will be. Now come on, we gotta run through those exercises before she gets back."

Kovu groaned but followed after his sister as the two made their way to the exercise grounds.

* * *

**Asshole Father - Sick Puppies**

(AN- This song is about how a couple can't be together because the girl won't defy her father, but in this little fic I'm twisting it to be the mother instead of the father.)

"'Tani?" A golden cub crept up to the waterhole, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Over here." A voice whispered.

The lion cub looked up to see his friend sitting on a rock that hung over the water. He smiled and leaped up to join her. He rubbed his head against hers affectionately.

"Kopa," Vitani purred, "There's something I gotta tell you."

"I've missed you." Kopa said fiercely.

A shy smile spread across the lioness cub's face, "I missed you too, but-"

"I'm sorry dad threw your family out, but he had to! Your mother tried to kill me! He was only protecting me!" Kopa rambled desperately.

"Kopa listen-" She tried.

"But things will change when I become king! I swear! The very first thing I'll do is let your family back into the Pridelands, even your mom!" He promised.

Vitani smiled again, "Kopa, thank you. But please, I need you to listen."

"Until then, we can sneak out and meet up here!" The golden prince blurted excitedly.

The lioness cub's face fell at his last words, "I need you to listen to me, Kopa!" She shouted, her icy blue orbs bore into his.

Kopa's ears lowered, "What's up, 'Tani?"

"It's my mother, she's guna…she thinks she's gotta," She sputtered but sighed and looked to the water below as she mumbled her last words, "She's guna kill you."

"Phft!" He spat, a cocky smile plastered to his face. "She already tried, remember?"

Her head snapped up to look him in the eyes, "You don't understand." Vitani stepped closer to him, her voice serious. "My mother doesn't give up easy, if she wants you to die, then you will."

Kopa plopped down and waved her concerns away, "She'll never succeed. You have nothing to worry about, Vitani. Dad keeps me locked up inside Pride Rock at all times, and if he isn't guarding me then two lionesses are. I don't think your mother can get to me with that kind of security."

Vitani scoffed at the nonchalance in his tone, "You don't understand! She'll get you, Kopa! She'll watch, and pin point the exact moment to strike! She'll come when your alone!"

He put a paw on her shoulder. "But Vitani, I'm never alone. Weren't you listening to me? Dad always has a guard for me." He smiled reassuringly.

"Like he does tonight, right?" She snarled.

The smile feel from his face and he pulled his paw back. "It was the only way I could see you." He whispered.

At his words, her face fell and she moved to nuzzle him, "I'm glad you came, Kopa. I really have missed you! You're my best friend."

Kopa let the smile reappear and nuzzled her back, "You're my best friend, too."

Vitani rubbed her head against him affectionately and purred before pulling back to look him in the eyes again, "You've gotta run away."

"What?" He looked at her incredulously.

"It's the only way you'll remain safe! Please, Kopa!" She begged. "If you stay here, you'll die! And I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"No way! I'm staying here! What about my family? My throne?" He paused and moved closer before continuing, "What about you?"

"You shouldn't worry about me. I..I can't see you anymore." She tilted her head down so that her bangs covered her eyes.

"What? But….But why? You're my best friend! You're my only friend, 'Tani!"

"Mother doesn't want us to be friends anymore. She told me that I couldn't see you at all. If she found out that I was here she'd be so mad." She looked up to continue, "But I came tonight anyway, to say goodbye."

"My father doesn't want us to see each other either but I came anyway! Not to say goodbye though!" Kopa exclaimed, his expression one of sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Kopa. But, I can't go against what Mother says." She apologized, her voice full of sadness.

"Yes you could! If you really wanted to, nothing would stop you! That's how I feel!" He practically shouted at her. Kopa watched as his best friend lowered her head again, everything about her shouted 'defeat'.

He suddenly got an idea. His ears perked up as he spoke, "I'll run away,"

Vitani's posture changed to one of relief and she smiled at him. Her eyes shone with happiness. Just as she was about to say something, Kopa finished, "but you gotta come with me."

Her smile faded away and her face fell, "I can't, Kopa. Mother-"

"The only way I'm leaving the Pridelands is if you come with me." He told her firmly.

She stared at him in shock. "Kopa, please!"

The golden cub didn't reply, he only stared with a firm calmness at her. The dusty cub stared back with a pleading stare before closing her eyes and turning away from him. Kopa frowned, he wasn't really sure what to do. Should he comfort her? Or wait it out?

Fortunately she saved him from both as she turned around with a determined stare, "Okay. When do you want to leave?"

Kopa sighed in relief and grinned at her, "Tomorrow night okay? It'll give us time to say goodbye to our families."

Vitani nodded, "Let's meet in the outskirts of the Elephant Graveyard."

"Kay," He grinned and leapt off the rock. Vitani watched him leave with a sad smile on her face before also leaping down and walking home.

It was the night after, and Kopa sat outside the Elephant Graveyard. He sniffled. She wasn't coming. And he couldn't go back. Kopa wiped the tears from his eyes. _"She cared more about what Zira would think of than me."_

The Elephant Graveyard still housed the hyenas, something he was sure she still knew. With no other choice, the scorned prince turned towards the desert and started his journey to a better future, one that Vitani would never be apart of.

* * *

**Pet - A Perfect Circle**

A dark furred cub sat at the entrance to the termite mound, staring at the stars and thinking.

"Kovu!" He flinched at the sound of his mother's voice. He turned his head to watch her approach.

"What are you doing up? You should be resting for tomorrow." Zira came up behind her son.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I just, I can't turn my brain off."

Zira's face switched from scolding to concern as she sat by her youngest, "What troubles you, my son?"

He looked up at her nervously, "Well, I'm just wondering why we have to be so different."

"Who?"

"Me and Kiara. She really didn't seem so bad, and playing with her was fun."

Zira sighed, "Oh Kovu, we've discussed this. You and Kiara are two very different lions. You're future is much different than hers, dear."

Kovu frowned and looked towards the ground, "But she seemed so happy. I mean, maybe their way of life is the right way."

Zira bit her lip to hold back her outburst. Yelling at Kovu would only drive him away. She took a deep breath and pulled him to her, "Now, now, Kovu, think of all I've taught you. I'm your mother, I would never lie to you." She lowered her head to speak into his ear, "Besides, when you love someone, its impossible to lie to them."

Kovu averted looking at her and stared at the ground in confused thought instead.

Zira then delivered the blow she knew would bring her son's senses back, "No one can love you like I do."

He looked up at her and gave a small smile, "You're right. I'm sorry, mother."

* * *

**The Lioness - Xandria**

"Alright Tama, keep your head down and stay quiet. The most important part of hunting is surprising the prey." Kula instructed, crouched low in the grass alongside her friend.

"Right." Tama replied, focused squarely on the gazelle in front her.

"From here, you sneak up as quietly as you can and wait for the right moment. Then, you strike."

Tama looked at her caramel colored friend and nodded. After an encouraging look from her, she stalked her way closer to her prey. Her nose flared and her ears stood up, fully alert. The animal before her had no clue. She inched closer, waited, and went a bit closer. The gazelle's head came up suddenly, and Tama knew it was time. She burst from the grass in a furious ball of teeth and claws. The gazelle shrieked and began its run.

The peach lioness ran full out, right on her prey's tail. With a roar, she leaped and landed on its back, rolling herself and it to the ground. The poor animal screamed again as she clamed her jaws firmly on its windpipe. Tama waited patiently as her prey kicked and screamed as the last ounce of life left its body. After it stilled, she let go and stood.

"Kula!" She cried victoriously, "I did it!"

"I saw the whole thing!" Kula replied joyfully as she came up. "Congratulations! Your now a hunter, Tama!"

Both lionesses smiled at each other and dove in to devour the gazelle.

* * *

**This Love -Pantera**

Tojo glared at the lioness before him. Her dark caramel coat shone in the sun, her green eyes, usually filled with mischief, held nothing but guilt.

"How could you do this to me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Tojo. It was just an accident, please just forgive me!" Kula answered. The lion in front of her was not her Tojo, he was someone else. His blue eyes said nothing but disgust.

"How is sleeping with someone else a accident? Did you trip and he fell on top of you?" Tojo sneered.

"It was just a stupid mistake. I'm sorry." Kula hung her head in shame.

Tojo merely looked at her, "I loved you. I wanted to share the rest of my life with you. I wanted to have cubs with you!"

"We can still share a life together! Nothing has to change! I love you, Tojo!" she begged.

His nose wrinkled in disgust, "You want a life with me, while someone else's cub grows inside you?" he snorted, "We're done, Kula."

"Tojo, please!" Kula called.

The dark golden lion just turned away. There was nothing more she could say.

* * *

Ten songs and ten short fanfictions! As you can see, I gotta little carried away with Kopa and Vitani's. All of these were fun to write and I hope you guys have as much fun reading them! hopefully, I will see some of your own soon!

Oh, and I'll have Chapter 3 of "Monster" up soon!

**Disclaimer: I own no songs or characters in this fiction.**


End file.
